An Abomination Can't Build a Snowman
by queenofwaves
Summary: [One-Shot] She had always been taught that she is dangerous. Since that one night when she almost killed little Anna, Elsa's mind changed. From a happy girl who was beaming of love, she had become a lass who beamed fear. Angst. Cold. She was forever to be alone, since an abomination cannot build a snowman.


**A/N: After reading a fanfic called "When she awoke, her world was on fire", I started contemplating on Elsa's depression. Suddenly the "unconditionally sister love" of Anna and Elsa seemed to me a bit... faked. I believe the two share a strong bond, but I think it doesn't have an absence of some jealousy between them- Anna would love to be as smart and poised as Elsa, and Elsa wished to be happier as her little sis.**

**This fanfic though is not about the "envy" of the two, but telling Elsa's emotions during "Do you wanna build a snowman", her feelings of being a dangerous thing, an "abomination".**

**I want to dedicate this fanfic to S.J Carter who wrote the wonderful fanfic "When she awoke, her world was on fire", which has given me the inspiration, and of course to the perfect snow queen herself, Elsa.**

**I apologize for any possible grammar mistakes, since I'm not a native English speaker. Please bear with me (:**

**I would love to read your reviews and hear what you think!**

* * *

She had always been taught that she is dangerous. An abomination. Never exiting her room, she had been afraid she would hurt someone. Most of all, her sister. Since that one night when she was nine years old, and almost killed little Anna. What had she been thinking to herself? Demonstrate her powers in order to create a play-yard, using that mysterious ability to have fun with her sister. Being dangerous is not fun. Since that moment, her father and mother had lost some affection they had for her, had been her contemplations. The king and queen of Arendelle locked up all the gates, and locked her in her chamber. They reduced the staff, so no one would get around her. She was forbidden to get close to her little sister. Because she was an abomination.

That day was the day when Elsa's mind changed. From a happy girl who was beaming of love, she had become a lass who beamed fear. Angst. Cold.

Thus her father, the king himself, told her to conceal her feelings, and let no one to ever reveal them. He bestowed gloves to her, so she would always wear them to prevent any risky coincident of losing control of her cursed ability to create ice.

Elsa was now fifteen years old. "Don't touch me! I would hurt you..." she begged her father who entered her room.

Her little sister behaved as life went on peacefully. Anna was the happiest girl on earth, who beamed light and innocence. That is why everyone liked her. And there was no need for Elsa to be around.

Despite of that, Anna had been coming to visit her older sister's shut door, and, as on their days of childhood, had been asking if she wants to build a snowman with her, or just play around the hall. Was she kidding around?

Though her powers, Elsa was the first born to the king and queen of Arendelle, therefore she was the crown princess who would, by days, inherit the reign. And even if people would prefer chatting with Anna, Elsa was the matured, responsible and reasonable daughter, the big sister. Then she was raised as the future queen of Arendelle.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" asked Elsa, now eighteen years old maiden, when her parents were about to sail to a political mission.

"You'll be fine, Elsa", said her father, calmly as he was meaning it, and her mother smiled genuinely. Her parents entrusted her the kingdom in their absence. She may prove them that her powers could be controllable, and would not interrupt her daylife. She felt it was her duty to prove herself as a productive and trustful daughter while they were gone.

But they had gone forever.

And now Elsa gets the crown.

* * *

"Elsa? Please, come out the door..." Anna had knocked at the door, as she had been doing all life long.

"Not now, Anna, I'm busy..."

"We only have each other..."

Elsa had known that. She had been sad too. But now she was Arendelle's only hope. With the load of having those icy powers, she had to take care of the whole kingdom. Her parents trusted her. They have confided her to take care of the kingdom in their absence, and to not ever get around her sister, whom she might hurt again.

"I have a kingdom to run..."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I can't..."

* * *

Three years later, at the age of twenty-one, Elsa was ready for her coronation day. People would come, people would go. There'd be a ball, for sure, and Anna would befriend some royals too, with whom she could build the snowman she so adores.

But she herself would not, for an abomination can't build a snowman.

Elsa was forever to be alone.


End file.
